Shalyn Whispershade
Background Description Deeds * Information Level: 9 HP: 61 BAB: +6/1 Skill Points: 54+ Speed: 30' Initiative: +4 Hero Points: 3/5 Racial Traits: Traits: Warrior of Old (+2 Init), Alluring (+2 Diplo with those that find you attractive; cast Daze 1/day as a SLA, HD caster level) Languages: Draconic, Celestial, Elven, Lip Reading, Sylvan Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Elf Elven Immunities: Immune to sleep effects and gain a +2/3 vs enchantment spells and effects Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus to Perception Elven Magic: +2 racial bonus to CL checks vs SR; +2 racial bonus to Spellcraft checks to identify magical items Elven Arrogance: +1 bonus to enchantment spells and effects from non-elven humanoids Shadowhunter: Deal 50% weapon damage to incorporeal creatures using non-magical weapons (including natural and unarmed); +2 bonus to remove negative levels and recover physical ability damage from undead at a rate of 2 points per ability per day Oracle Mystery: Dragon Revelations -Dragon Senses (Ex): DV120 -Breath Weapon (Su): 2/day 60' line 4d6 Acid R17 -Wings of the Dragon (Su): Swift 8min/day 60' (Clumsy) Oracle Curse (Ex): Deaf (Deafened: -2 Init, auto-fail hearing based Perc, 20% spell failure with verbal) - +3 comp bonus to Perc that don't rely on hearing, Init penalty reduced to -2 Feats: Combat Casting (+4 concentration to cast defensively), Warrior Priest (+1 Init, +2 concentration to cast spells/SLAs to cast defensively or while grappled), Hero's Fortune, Flyby Attack Familiar Bond Nailo Owl HP: 30 Init: +3 Speed: 10' Fly 60' (Average) Senses: LLV AC: 20 T: 15 FF: 17 (+3 Dex, +2 Size, +5 Nat) Fort: +3 Ref: +6 Will: +8 Improved Evasion 2 Talons +5 1d4-2 STR: 6 Dex: 17 Con: 11 Int: 10 Wis: 15 Cha 6 BAB: +0 CMB: +1 CMD: 9 Feats: Weapon Finesse, Alertness (+2 Perc/Sense Motive) Skills: Fly +7, Perception +12, Stealth +15 Racial Modifiers: +4 Perc, +4 Stealth Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: bedroll, a belt pouch, candles (10), a flint and steel, an iron pot, mess kit, rope, soap, torches (10), trail rations (5 days), and a waterskin. Magic Items: Sleeves of Many Garments Containers: Backpack, Minor Bag of Holding Currency: Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spells 0 Level Spell Create Water 2gallons/Lv Detect magic Detect Poison Light Mending Purify Food and Drink Read magic Stabilize 1 Level Spell Cause Fear Std V/S close one living w/ 5 or less HD 1d4r/1r W/SRy Frightened or shaken Cure Light Wounds 1d8+5 Divine Favor V/S/DF std +2 Luck bonus to Att/Dam 1min Embrace Destiny V/S std 9r roll d20, save for future ability check, attack roll, initiative check, saving throw, or skill check Remove Sickness VS std 10min/Lv close +4 vs disease/nausea/sickened effects; if already effected, they are suprpressed Summon Monster I 2 Level Spell Cure Moderate Wounds 2d8+8 Heroic Fortune VSDFM (Diamond dust 100g) 1r/lv std +1 temp Hero Point Resist Energy Std V/S/DF 10min/lv F/SRy Resist 20 3 Level Spell Cure Serious Wounds 3d8+8 Draconic Malice VS std per 1min/Lv 10' aura Living creatues in the aura lose immunity to fear/mindaffecting abilites against your spells/SLAs/SUs and Intimidate checks Fly Std V/S/F touch 1min/Lv W/SRy 60' or 40' fly speed +1/2 CL to Fly checks 4 Level Spell Cure Critical Wounds 4d8+8 Fear Std V/S/M 30' cone burst 1r/Lv or 1r W/SRy panicked (Cowering if cornered); shaken 1r Summon Monster IV Category:NPC Category:Follower Category:Spectre Omega Category:Elf Category:Sorreinn Category:Ben's Pathfinder Campaign